


Ever Smooch a Genderless Gremlin?

by FrozenTwoDeath



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A lot more tears then I originally thought there would be, Chaos, Demon, Flirty, Fluffy, Gets a bit heated at times, Guardian - Freeform, Guardian Angel, I can't think of anymore tags oops, I hope I can edit tags later?, Lot of fluff, My sona, Original Character(s), Other, Pet Names, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Slow Burn, Slow to medium burn?, Some Humor, Tears, Wow they fall in love fast., XReader, You get one kiss, eboy, ghost - Freeform, lots of pet names, no more, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenTwoDeath/pseuds/FrozenTwoDeath
Summary: Soulmates are not something you think about at 3 A.M., but wouldn't that just be the perfect time for yours to appear?





	1. Enough Bad Stories Makes Anyone Crazy!

3 A.M. is a very boring time to be awake. A boring time that sadly you were all to acquainted with. Though some adults would probably tell you that it’s your electronics that kept you awake at these godless hours. You would argue that your electronics were the only thing that could get you to sleep. Scrolling and browsing through the endless mazes of the interwebs could put you right to sleep. That is if you weren’t right now reading horror stories. 

“Well that one was just stupid...it didn’t even have good writing” you mumble as you take a sip of your drink. You go to the main page of the forum and go back to looking for a title that screamed “read me”. You seemed to be scrolling for an eternity, past every cheesy title that there could be, “My ‘blank’ started acting weird”,”If you see this ‘blank’, run” and who can forget “don’t do ‘blank’ at midnight”. Five pages in you let out a tiny huff and went to adjust how you were sitting. *Click* Fate, or in this case some unchecked part of your body picked a thread for you.

Your eyes scanned the page. The title read “Anyone know anything about this demon?" Your eyes quickly flash to the picture. It was an androgynous, deathly pale looking human, with ram horns coming from their head. They were staring at the camera with confusion and maybe slight fear, well you assumed they were staring at the camera it was hard to tell with the lack of pupils. "Wow, that's good, but the horns are kind of lame" you say to yourself about the special effects in the picture. "Yeah I thought so too!" 

You jump at the voice letting out a slight scream as you fall out of your chair. Your head is spinning as the new presence in the room took a step over to the computer. The first thing you notice is the boots, black and leather, then black skinny jeans, and a red sweater. "Tsk, none of this is right, can you believe this, lovely?" Your eyes snap up to theirs just as they turn their head. Those pure white eyes were glowing, only obscured slightly by glasses. You started to breathe harder, this had to be a nightmare, it had to be, adrenaline started to flow through you. You wanted to move, kick, throw something, RUN, protect yourself from the T H I N G in front of you. They opened their mouth to say something, and to your horror they had fangs. "Checking me out huh? I don't blame you, but you're gonna have to calm down"

Next thing you knew, your eyes were flickering open, it was just barely morning. You rolled over, the events of the night gone from your mind. That is until someone broke the silence. "Hia, babes, sleep well?" The voice was softer than you remember, but you knew the voice. Your eyes shot open only to be greeted with the sight of what could only be described as a genderless corpse trying to look sexy, while floating by your bed. "Did..did I die?" You whisper, they look a bit confused as they tilt their head to the left. "Nooo?" You sit up on your elbow and run a hand through your hair, "then, I've gone crazy! I've gone completely mad!" You say to yourself choking back laughter. The thing next to you sat up, looking you over with furrowed brows, "No I'm pretty sure neither of us are crazy" they say showing off their fangs a bit with a snarl. "Than are you a ghost?! Can I see ghosts?" You gasp, digging your hands into the blankets. They sit back, as if they were sitting on a chair, "Doll, as much as I think you're special" they say placing a hand on their chest "you're not Thaaat special, plus if you COULD see ghosts, I don't think you would be staying in this room." Their head tips to a corner of your room that sometimes freaks you out in the dark, than they twitch their head to the left unnaturally. "I might be dead, but I am not a ghost, I could touch you to prove my point" they say, running their tongue over their teeth. You blink at their statement, "Then...what are you?"

"Ohhh, I never thought you would ask!"


	2. Questions Never Get Answered When a Spirit is THIS Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why?  
Who knows? I do. C:  
Then tell me?  
*licks teeth* No.

To say the stance was dramatic is an understatement. The creature was standing in front of you, chest puffed out, arms out wide, almost like they were offering to hug you. What caught your attention the most was their hand gestures, they had their middle fingers crossed, their left hand’s thumb was out, the right hand was in. Before you could really draw attention to it, they spoke. “I am a being of many names, Frozen, Noman..often pronounced ‘no-man’, God, Spirit, Guardian, Daddy” Their shoulders twitched as they winked at you. “Is demon one?” You say as you sit up fully in bed. They frown, dropping their pose, shoulders falling. “Well, I guess, but that’s kind of rude, don’t you think?” You look away from their eyes “How am I meant to know? You’ve got no eyes and you look like you’ve never slept, that’s on top of looking dead, as well as the teeth and well ...the horns? Where are the horns anyways?” You meet their eyes and were taken aback by the sight of them no longer looking white, but instead like a starry night. As they spoke they ran a hand through their brown hair, “Well, like you said last night, they were kinda lame, so I got rid of them…” You tilt your head to the side, and curiously ask “You can just change how you look?” They cringe at that, their eyes shut tightly and their nose wrinkles up, “not exactly?” They crack open glowing white eye. “I ...broke them off” they say softly. “What? Did it hurt? Why?” you stand up, and they shrink back right away taking them down from their normal 5’10 height. “Well...I...mean it did hurt, um, but I just, I....” They seem to grow really nervous. “L..look you’re asking a lot of questions, but none that are important, aren’t you gonna ask ‘how I got in your room’, or even a ‘why I’m still in your room’?” They shift their weight, and start to float., You take a moment to realize most of the time they are actually floating, and so far they haven't interacted with anything in your room. They seem to grow bored of the silence, resting a hand on their cheek, which also pushes up their glasses. “You were using my computer last night….” you mumble out loud, they seem to perk up again at this, “Yeah, I still can’t believe what they were saying about me! They even said I suck blood! And unless that’s a really bad typo for dic-” “How do you know how to use a computer?” you quickly cut them off. They give you a confused look and than laugh lowly,

“Love, where did you think I came from, the window?”


	3. Could You Stop Blushing? Not With Them Around!

“I guess?” you respond hesitantly. To you it made some sense? Maybe more sense than them just coming from the computer! Your face reddened as they started to laugh. Actually you would probably call it wheezing, wheezing so hard that they fall on their ass with a loud “thud” and then laugh some more. “It’s not that funny”, you were starting to think they were just laughing to mock you. That’s probably something a demon would do anyways. They lift themself up, placing their head in their hands and smirking at you “Darling, I’ll keep it simple, I am a spirit, I am energy, chaotic energy just so you know,” They wink at you. “And I, like many spirits, can move through, the internet, or anything that has energy, with ease. Though, I will say, the internet is much nicer to look at on this end. No “demon” can just move through the internet like that. Folks like that NEED to be summoned. They aren’t free range, and for good reason.” They wave a hand dismissively “but I digress, I’m just as free as you...well, maybe even more so since I’m not a student and also don’t feel the crush of capitalism.” They, again, smirk at you, and you can’t help but smile a bit at their joke, but you were still a bit hurt from the laughing fit. “So then why are you here? What do you need from me?” You say raising an eyebrow. They, look away from you “W...well, you know, I’m not quite sure ...I guess, I just felt it? Maybe this is just my weird way of making a friend?” They gave you a nervous smile, and maybe you would have found it endearing or even cute, but considering the fact that they are a strange corpse person laying on your bedroom floor while you were in your pajamas, you weren’t having it. “As much as it’s been a delight, um?” you look at them expectantly, “Frozen” they say with a nod. “I’ve got to go get ready…” you walk across the room to grab some clothes, you can hear them sit up behind you, and you turn to them, to see them flash a shy smirk “I want you out of here by the time I’m done” you say as you start to walk out, “Alrighty, but one thing love?” You turn to them with a bit of scowl “Might be rude, but I really like when you’re walking away from me” they lick their teeth, as they raise their eyebrows suggestively. 

You feel your eye twitch as you close the bathroom door behind you. You look at yourself in the mirror, you were blushing. You could have yelled at yourself about this, about all of this, but it was going to have to wait. You quickly got your showering done and got dressed for the day, as you were brushing your teeth, thinking about everything. How did you just let them stay in your house, for hours? Why didn’t you scream when you woke up next to them? Why did they make you feel so calm, yet so full of energy? You made eye contact with yourself in the mirror only to see that you were flushed. Why were you blushing over a dead spirit that slid out of your computer? Probably because of all the sexual jokes they made at you, you should probably tell them to knock it off. But it’s not like you would need to, because they should be long gone.


	4. "I’m no bio-exorcist bug man"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, are they always this soft?

Yeah ...should be. So when you walk into the kitchen to find them sitting at your table, a full breakfast on the other side of the table your face flashed with a mixture of emotions. They look up at you with a smile, they were giving you the look a dog gives you when you come home after a long day. A look that screams ‘oh I’m so happy to see you, you were gone for so long!’. “I’m sorry...for scaring you last night...and kind of watching you while you slept?” They say as they fidget with their sleeves. You sit down at the table, but don’t touch the food, but are quick to question that last part. “You were watching me? While I slept?” They put their hands up defensively, and you notice they are crossing their middle fingers much like they had been during the dramatic pose. “No! I just, well it’s not like I could do anything on your computer because it locked and I wasn’t going to snoop around your room…...so...I just sat around?” You cocked an eyebrow at them “You sat around? For 5 hours?” They smile at that, a small soft smile “I am a very patient being...I once waited two days for someone to come back because they said they were just going out to get a burrito” They let out a small laugh as they fidget again. “Are you not the type to eat breakfast? If you aren’t you don’t have to throw it away, I can eat it. So nothing is wasted.” You glance down to the food and cringe a bit “It’s just…...I told you to get out” Oh, yep that’s what you didn’t want to see, a big old frown on their face. “I thought you just meant out of your bedroom.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look at them for some reason, you were telling yourself it was so you didn’t fall for those puppy eyes. “No, I meant like…completely” They tap their fingers on the table as they speak “Well I can’t” “Why?” you mumble. “Where do you expect me to go?” they ask in a sad tone. “That’s not my problem is it?” You snap back. “Well it could be” they say without raising their voice, but still sounding angry. You look at them confused. It “could” be? What are you meant to get from that? “I...I’m here for a reason. I don’t know why yet. I’m a guardian, I told you this before if you had your pretty little ears open. I’m here to protect something from something else? I don’t know who or what or for how long or almost anything at all and like every other time I’ll know when it’s happening.” They stand up “I can tell I’m not wanted, and not Yet needed” You open your mouth to say something, but stopped, they were right in a way, your want for them was because you were lonely. “If or when you need me, I’ll be somewhere in the universe, just say my name, but only once, I’m no bio-exorcist bug man.” Their eyes flash brightly as they give you finger guns and than, just like that, they are gone.


	5. This is to much stress for a bean, such as yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You locked yourself out of your home, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

This last week or so of your life was more than a living hell, school everything like that, and what might have been worse was that you couldn’t stop thinking about THEM. It was starting to get on your nerves, because you knew you weren’t going to see them again, because it was a dream. Yes, that’s what you convinced yourself of. It was a dream that was caused by your lack of sleep. That’s your story and your friends agreed with it. Probably because you vaguely mentioned the whole thing, and really just played it off like it wasn’t a whole ass person in your home, on your floor, flirting with you. It really wasn’t because you didn’t believe in things like demons and spirits, but more so because you were not some character in a story, you were not going to be one of those special people who get a buddy and live happily ever after, after some angst and maybe a fight or two. You were a normal student just trying to live a normal life in your normal home that opens with normal keys, that you don’t have. “I don’t have my keys” you mumble to yourself as you frantically check your pockets. You think back to the morning, and you groan in annoyance as you remember them right there next to the breakfast you also forgot. You wanted to cry, actually you maybe did cry a bit. You just wanted to sleep and now you had to talk to your landlord, who wasn’t going to be happy about this. You sit down against your door and take out your phone. Frozen flashes through your mind. You shake your head as you laugh to yourself. The thought that THIS is why they were meant to be here for you was ridiculous. You start writing the text to your landlord and then pause, “would it really hurt to just try? If they are real and this IS why they showed up than we can just get it over with and I’ll stop thinking about them, and if they aren’t real than it won’t make a difference.” You take a deep breath and quietly whisper “Frozen”. 

“Hia lovely” that voice, you look up to your side and are greeted by those glowing white eyes. Glancing over them you see they are wearing a black high neck shirt with a white button up over it, both tucked into their black pants. Wow they were a few chains away from looking like an eboy. They holding up some kind of drink to their lips. You frown at them and their eyebrows furrow, they move their drink to their side, letting it go to just float there, they squat down to look at you at eye level. “As pretty as you are...you look like shit, what’s up?” They tilt their head to the side. You look away, trying to hide your flushed cheeks. “I locked myself out of my house, could you….go get my keys, please?” They stood up and placed a hand on the door, “or I could just do this?” they say as you feel the wall behind you move away, the door swinging open with your weight and your back hits the ground with a dull thud. You let out a groan as they stand over you with a sheepish smile “Sorry about that babe” You huff as you look up at them “Just...help me up.” You say as reach up and grab their hand. They look shocked, their face flushes for the first time, their skin seems to have humanly colour to it now, and most importantly you feel a rush of energy go through you. Everything felt…..right?


	6. The First Drops of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy boy to complete overdramatic flirt.  
Hardcore parkour is their sport.

The staring contest you were having with them was seeming to go on forever. It was like looking into the void and having it wink back at you. That is to say, you were blushing, but definitely not as flustered as the shocked, maybe even frozen in place, gremlin standing over you. You felt yourself being lifted from the ground with ease and like that the moment was over. You were on your feet, standing in a daze as they stride calmly, but quickly, into your kitchen, hollering something about getting water. Why a spirit needs water was beyond you but you weren’t going to question it. You wanted to get into your room onto your bed, and sleep, that is maybe after having a crisis about this whole situation. 

You woke up to a loud bang of thunder, it shook the house waking you from your peaceful sleep. You were definitely still tired but the pain in your stomach was worse. You were incredibly hungry. Begrudgingly you get up and shuffle your way to the kitchen. You see Frozen there, leaning on the counter looking out the window. They seemed to be in deep thought, and maybe upset, but something in you was saying that they definitely just have RBF. You walk over to them and place a hand on their arm to get their attention. You hear them suck in a breath as they jump. They turn to you, and blink the confusion from their face. There is a moment of silence and it’s peaceful, the rain and their overall presence of them. They smile and speak in a soft voice, “Spirits are typically the one to do the scaring, love.” You smile back “Yeah….” The loud sound of thunder and shaking of the house takes you out of it, you feel them stiffen and glance at the window. “I made a pasta bake…” They say looking back at you and you shoot them a questioning look taking your hand off them. “For you....of course. I….you went to sleep and I knew you were going to wake up late..and I didn’t want you to be h..hungry...” It was a weird contrast to say the least, one moment they were a flirtatious, maybe even a bit cocky, ball of chaos and the next they were a blushy, stuttering, shy boy. “What time is it anyways?” you ask while looking around for a clock. “Er…. like midnight-thirdy something?” They say as they start to float over to the oven and putting on oven mitts, they turn to you, holding both hands up. You looked at them questioningly, what were they even doing. They flash you a smirk that turned into a proud and excited smile as they make crab pincer motions with the mitts. “Where did you even get the stuff to make that?” You question as they pull out a delicious looking pasta bake from the oven and set it down to cool. “I went to the shop nearby and bought everything” They look at you questioningly, like that should be obvious. “You went out...looking like..” you look them up and down “that?” you say as you gesture with your hands. “What’s wrong with my outfit?” They say, looking themself over, smoothing everything down. “It’s the face” you comment as they stop and look at you, hand on their own ass.


	7. A Storm That Starts Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you just imagining it?

Hand on their heart, mouth agape, eyebrows raised, like you just disrespected them. They blink at you, than throw their other hand questionly towards you, with a slight snarl that showed off their fangs. “Babygirl, I am sorry if I’m taking this the wrong way but, we both know I’m hot as fuck.” They put their head in their hands, squishing their chubby cheeks a bit, sticking out their butt. “Are you worried about someone else flirting with me?” They smirk at you as you start to blush. “No!...No, you just don’t have eyes…” They scoff at you, standing up straight again, putting a hand on their hip, “Ummm, love I have two, right here- ow!” They actually poked themself in the eye. You put your hand on your face and sigh “I meant the colour, the lack of iris and pupil, I meant how they glow?” You feel someone standing next to you, and take your hand off your face to look. 

Frozen is right there, in your face, giving you a calm and smug look. More importantly though , they have blue eyes, they are deep and human, but the chaos and energy you feel is still there. “Do they? Or...are you just imagining it?” they say as they move closer and you take a step back, your face growing warmer by the moment. They blink a few times, a smirk playing on their lips. They move closer again and you respond by moving back, back into the counter that is. They never look away from your eyes, not even as they place one hand on the counter, the other ghosting up your arm. The loud sound of thunder causes them to cringe. They blink their eyes shut for a moment, and when they open them again their eyes are white again. They stand up straight, they are moving so fast, actually did they even move? Because now they were at the oven, having a mini freak out about how the pasta was going to get cold, and before you could even process what was happening, you were at the table, eating pasta, as they were on the other side, scribbling on a piece of paper.


	8. You adorable little fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just paperless paper work...maybe to much Paperless paper work. Why did they need to use paper for paperless paperwork anyways?

You watch them contently, they have yet to look up at you once they started writing, but you really didn’t mind. It was peaceful and you were starting to get sleepy again. You get up and wash your plate off. Your mind was still full of questions, probably because Frozen has answered only one tonight, that being ‘what time is it’. You place the dish-towel down and look to them. They still weren’t looking at you, well actually now that you’re really thinking it over. What if they had been? Just the entire time while you ate? How would you be able to tell when their eyes are completely white? Their eyes……..You were zoning out. Frozen notices, and smiles to themself. They finish writing and place down the pen. Using that hand to rest their head as they look back at you, smirking. “Lovely~” They purr out. You stiffen finding yourself blushing. “I don’t mind the attention, but I thought you should know you were staring at me.” You glance away, trying to think of something to say, “I’m just getting tired.” You actually yawned, great timing! Now hit them with an eye rub. Wow that actually worked! They were giving you an odd look, “Babes, you..adorable little fuck, you should have said something” They say standing up. “I’ll put the leftovers away, you get to bed ...unless of course, you need me to tuck you in” They say with a smirk, but you quickly turn and leave, calling out a “good night and thank you!” to them. 

Sleeping was alright, it might as well not have even happened because you woke up possible more tired than you had gone to bed. You get up and check our phone, only to find out that today, the day you have to be out late, it was going to be storming, and hard, with a flood warning. You groan, maybe someone can give you a ride. Worse option you actually have to walk, and it was going to be a pain. You get ready for the day and head downstairs. To your surprise or maybe confusion. Frozen was still at your table writing, but by now they had several more papers and their glasses were off. They mumble a “Good morning”. Ouch that kind of hurt, no pet name, not even going to look at you- wait why did you care? Actually! You were glad there wasn’t a pet name, because you shouldn’t enjoy a gross dead pervert flirting with you anyways. Despite that you were curious, and you walked over to them, only to be even more confused. That was not writing you understood, was it even english or was their handwriting that bad? There was some sketches as well, damn, your little genderless gremlin was an artist, who knew? Wait, not yours, they are their own person, what were you even talking about? Why are you blushing? They are looking at you, you’re blushing more. Say something, just say something! “ba--Hi, er morning! What are you doing?”


	9. Nothing About This is Smooth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could they be anymore dramatic? Yes of course.

You mentally curse yourself, that was not smooth. That was chunky, little did you know, Frozen liked chunky. They smiled, “Just some...paperless paper work I guess? It’s complicated.” You look down at the papers “yeah I can tell, that’s not english is it?” They laugh, and sit back tossing their pencil onto the small stack of papers. “My handwriting IS bad, but not THAT bad, but no, it’s not.” You hum in response, scanning over the papers you can see. “Is it even, a human language?” tilt their head back, a low chuckle coming from them “it’s not demonic if that’s what you’re asking, and before you ask, it’s not latin” They stretch, letting out a soft groan that makes your face heat up. “That's the good shit” they say as several parts of their body make a cracking noise. “But...is it a human language?” you ask again, just hoping they give you a straight answer. “Well, I guess so doll, but at the same time not at all” you sigh and turn away, looking for something to eat, of course you don’t get a straight answer, “why can’t you give me a straight answer Frozen?” you mumble. “Because love,” They say, standing next to you with a big smirk “I am a RAGING pansexual, very rarely is there anything ‘straight’ about me.” You groan, loudly, deciding you can just get breakfast on the way if it gets you away from THEM. “Wait, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?” They say as they float after you. But you say nothing, completely fine with getting everything you need for the day and leaving the corpse on your floor. That is until you hear a thud and look behind you to see them on their knees on the floor, look at you with tear filled puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry!” They crawl towards you wrapping themself around your leg, your face heats up and you try to shake them off “F..Frozen! Stop! Get off” They nuzzle into your leg, mumbling something about not wanting you to leave them. This strikes something in you, maybe it was just because you knew what being abandoned feels like, so you gently pat their back. “It’s okay, I just need to go for the day,” you say softly. This gets them to look up at you, tear streaked cheeks, their glasses crooked. “I’m sorry” they say softly, their voice cracking. You fix their glasses and softly boop their nose, “You’re alright, I’ll be back tonight”. They let go, and you go to your room. When you come back through they are standing there holding their papers. “See you later Frozen” you call to them as you walk out the door and of course the first thing you see is a floating cup, the one Frozen left in mid-air yesterday. You go to touch it and it falls, splashing onto your shoes. Yep, it’s going to be one of those days.


	10. To Much Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floods aren't fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning angest, CW: reader gets hurt, blood, flooding*

To say that it was “one of those days” was an understatement. Dealing with rude people and being stressed all day has left you exhausted. You ended up having to say much longer than you had even planned to and the storm outside was extremely bad. You also couldn’t get a ride. Of course you couldn’t, this all sucked. You wrap yourself up tightly and head out. The rain was heavy, your shoes getting soaked right away. You quickly became cold and drenched. Everything sucked, it really did, you could barely see. If you didn’t know this path so well you,...oh it really didn’t matter, you seriously couldn’t see well at all. You recognized the fence next to you, poor quality metal fence, with a hole cut in it for teens to get under the bridge. You take a moment to wipe the water from your face, not that it helped much. You were starting to get anxiety, and it was bad, you told yourself you just wanted to get home more than anything, so you picked up the pace. Your heartbeat fast, and a heavy drop of rain landed in your eye. A blind step, and then falling. *Starts here*

You suck in your breath, your heart is bounding in your ears. Pain, lots of pain, you lay there on the bank of the flooding creek, tears falling from your eyes. You scream but it does nothing but hurt your throat, the creek drowning you out. You try to get up and the pain in your leg is too much, you feel parts of your body stinging, you lift your arm to see blood and dirt. Your mind is racing so fast all you can think to do is scream. So you do, your brain barely registers what you are screaming, it’s just one word. “Frozen”. The next thing you see is a face, panicked, you swear they have a halo, you know they are an angel. Then there is pain, ouch, fuck, they mumble sorrys, “it’s okay” you slur, wow your voice is fucked and wow you’re cold, really cold, and tired, a nap, maybe you’ll just nap, but what are they saying? “Stay” why stay? You’re not even going anywhere…..


	11. To many tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what you want from them, but at least they care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW: Self deprecation from Frozen*

You wake up in a bit of a panic. The smell of a hospital hits you hard and you scan the room. It’s dark, obviously so you can sleep. You feel something squeeze your hand and you turn your head to look, there, trembling worse than a tiny dog, was Frozen, head down on the bed, you could hear them taking deep conscious breaths. You squeeze their hand back, it’s warm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” they say over and over again, softly as to not wake you. They had a hospital blanket over them, but you could see that their shirt was caked in dry mud. “Hi, gremlin” you croak out, your throat raw. They roll their head over and look at you, their eyes were puffy, they were most likely crying this whole time. “You...you broke your foot, but you’ll be alright” they whine out as they hold back tears. “But do you know i’m alright? Because I am, just a bit sore” you say softly, smiling at them as running your thumb over their knuckles comfortingly. “I….I’m sorry, I should have been there, I’m so terrible, I should have been there, I should have saved you” they sob out, fresh tears streaming down their face, they turn their head away from you and go into a sobbing fit, they go to pull their hand away but you don’t let them. “You did save me, look at me…” you give them a moment to calm their breathing and look up at you “you were able to get me here, you are here now, you did save me..” They don’t say anything for a long moment “I just care about you so much, and when you were lying there..c..covered in bloo-”they start to tremble, and your eyes well with tears seeing them in this state, you give them a smile and say “I’m okay, all bandaged up, ready to go home and take a good nap.” 

And that’s what you did, well kind of, you went back to sleep just to pass the time until you got checked out. Frozen on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Even when the first nurse came in they almost forgot to act more “human”. They were just so concentrated on you, so when the nurse, THOUGHT she saw someone with completely white eyes she almost spilled the water she was bringing. She laughed it off saying she didn’t get a lot of sleep and tried to create conversation with Frozen. It didn’t go well, they would just look blankly up at the nurse as if to say “I’m not going to talk”. If she got a bit to close you found that they would flash their teeth. Under other specifics Frozen might have been flirty or at least humored the conversation. But not now, they were too tired and full of anxiety to act like a completely normal human. Their anxiety only got worse when they had to step away from you, and got especially when you sent them home to get clothes and then had to tell them they had to at least walk out of the hospital, and then had to walk into the hospital before they could just teleport. For the rest of the day, especially on the way home, they were treating you like you were made of glass. They carried you around, and brought you anything you asked for, and although it was nice to be waited on, you were starting to miss the flirt and flustered person who had been in your house the day before.


	12. Dead guys normally do~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you regret it? Nope it's a nice outfit.

You wake up to the sun in your eyes, stupid sheer curtains. You definitely didn’t want to get up and knew you didn’t have to. You let out a little yawn and roll over. You look over your room in between sleepy blinks. Your eyes focused on the person across the room. Frozen was there, on the floor, back against the wall. You blink again and realize that they have their arms wrapped around themself, sleeping. They were sleeping? They were sleeping! Your heart felt like melting. Then you had more questions. Do they always asleep? Do they sleep regularly like humans? Where do they normally sleep? Their chest was rising and falling slowly, their hair was fairly messy as well, but what caught your attention the most was how pale they look again, not like they did the first time you saw them but definitely pale. You wondered if they were uncomfortable, you guessed probably not since your floor was their current bed. Maybe, you could offer them….you look over your empty bed that looked to stretch on forever right now...there is enough room for tw-”Morning lovely, why are you up so early, I..”they yawn, it makes a weird noise. “I haven’t gotten the time to make breakfast” They slur out in a deep, almost unintelligible voice as they get up clumsily, they seem to be looking for something. “I haven't really got up, now have I?” you joke as you pick up their glasses. They walk over to you and try to grab them, you don’t let them. You look them over, they are in the outfit they had on the first day. You had asked them yesterday to change out of their muddy clothes, but you were guessing they still hadn’t showered, because they had been so worked up about you. “You need to shower, you smell like death” you say smiling at them. “They give you a confused look than smirk, “Dead guys normally do~” they say in a flirty voice, you wrinkle your nose at that. “What I thought I was your type?~” They go for their glasses, you pull them away again. “Not unless you wash yourself” you wink at them. Their face reddens “C..can I use your shower than?” 

That all seemed easy enough, and with them out of your way it gave you time to text and call some people who you weren’t able to get to yesterday. You get yourself to the kitchen and make yourself breakfast. It was alright, it was missing something though. You take another bite and almost choke. And no it wasn’t entirely because Frozen had teleported into the kitchen and scared the living shit out of you. It had more to do with their outfit. High waisted black skinny jeans with an unbuttoned black and white striped button up. Your face flushed, because damn did they look hot, you’d never seen that much of them. They look at you quizzically. “I thought you said you weren’t Beetlejuice?” You say motioning toward their shirt. They look down at themselves again and let out a low chuckle. “You need to be careful when throwing around names like that, love.” You sit up straight, in a bit of a shock, “He...he’s real?!” They smirk at your reaction, “I just think the only name you should be saying that many times in a row is mine~” They wink at you. You just continued to stuff your mouth, how could you even respond to that. “I want coffee, badly” They comment while looking into your cupboards. “Don’t got any” you comment, they gasp, while actually they say “gasps in gay”, but there is no difference. “Well, then I am going to get some, want anything?” You think it over, a drink would be nice. They seem delighted at that, and promise to be right back and with the snap of finger guns they are gone. You take those moments to breathe, your face was so red and you knew it. Not your fault they were wearing such a revealing outfit. You are shaken out of that thought by a knock at the front door.


	13. Unexpected Friend Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well at least THEY aren't here.

Your friend Holly, well more like kind of friend but they cared, but they were super busy so you rarely talked friend Holly. She was super worried about you after the accident and because in her mind you lived alone she made sure to come over and check on her first day off. You didn’t have the heart to turn her away, or maybe you forgot to as she started to ramble off about something. At least she was company, not that you needed anymore with Frozen around….wait...oh how are you going to explain any of that! You glance into the kitchen. Good nothing! “Hey, Holly, you mind if we got sit down? My injury and everything?” She blushes and quickly nodded a yes, before sitting down and not even missing a beat of her story. Wow she could talk! “Wow she can talk” You hear beside you, your eyes grow wide, Holly doesn’t notice? Oh juicy crust, what kind of magic is this? Frozen walks over and around Holly, giving her a good look over. “Wowie…. Look at the face on this breathing babe, you’re good at picking friends if looks mean anything". You were starting to get upset. “Relax babes, she can’t see me unless you want her too.” They start to float over top of Holly, picking up a small bit of their hair and mess with it. You were filled with jealo-disgust pure disgust and nothing else, you really didn’t like them touching someone who couldn’t see them. Your face heated up again. The touching, the smirking, the fact you could see their bare chest. You coughed loudly, stopping Holly in her tracks, “Sorry,” you say faking another small cough “I’m just a little bit parched, I had a friend who had just stepped out to get us some drinks and they SHOULD be back soon” you say, trying to get Frozen to take a hint. They were just staring at you, the biggest happiest grin on their face, they seemed to do a happy dance before actually flying through the wall.


	14. Just one normal conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Frozen? No way!

You were shocked to say the least. Holly was about to ask what was wrong but Frozen walked in, that same giddy smile on their face. “Hia love, I got you your favorite!” They say shaking the drink in front of your face, you take it still a bit shocked. Frozen turned to the other person in the room, “And who might you be, doll?” they say with a slightly flirty voice. “Holly” She replied with a slight blush, ugh this was disgusting. “Frozen, that’s enough you pervy gremlin.” You hiss out at them, that seems to only replace the cute smile he had with a smirk that screamed “is that a challenge”. But to your luck, Holly got a text just than “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry!” She gets up and you both share a long hug. It’s nice to know she worried about you. She goes back over to pick up her stuff, and you glance over to Frozen to see the THEY WERE FLOATING, you were SO not in the mood and you tug them down by their leg, only to have them land on the couch and hiss at you like a possum. Holly turned to you both and said a soft goodbye before leaving. “Awe, I didn’t get a hug~” Frozen whined. That. Was. It. That was the last straw. 

You were so pissed and jealous and flustered that you didn’t even care anymore. You set your ass on the couch and hug them tightly. Your first thought was “wow they are really nice to hug” your second was “oh shit I broke them”. They were taking shaking breaths, you could hear their heartbeat so fast…..wait since when did dead people have a heartbeat? You weren’t going to question it, especially because they were wrapping their arms back around you. It wasn’t confident, but it was definitely them trying. This was one of those moments that felt so right. You could stay like that forever. They were warm and soft and as their heart calmed you. It felt like you could sleep. That was until you realized your face was pressed to their bare chest. You pulled yourself away and looked into their eyes. They spoke first “thank you...I can’t believe… I have a friend, i...I never thought YOU would be okay with being stuck with me.” “Of course we are friends you did save me after all, but...what do you mean stuck with you?” you reply tilting your head. They give you a nervous look. “I, you don’t know? You should just KNOW, they always just know?” They lift up their wrist, there is a strange looking symbol on it. “Does this not mean anything to you?” They grab your hand and place it on the symbol, nothing, not even energy. Just more confusion. You’re about to say something but they just pull away from you, running their hands through their hair. This was confusing, sure, but they were obviously getting worked up. You place a hand on their right shoulder. Energy, warm and comforting, but powerful. You pull away, overwhelmed by what you felt. They turned to look at you, face flushed, they were just staring, chest rising and falling. Something told you that you were meant to meet them. That they were important to you. That second to yourself and your happiness they were most important. They speak, it’s soft and hard to hear, “you..you know, liebe, you make everything hurtless” “What?” you whisper back. They cringe and get up “I said I need to go do paper work that’s paperless, okay enjoy the drink bye!!” They teleport off..Ugh….Why couldn’t you be in love with a spirit what was already domestic!?


	15. Dick. Stick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little too much heat, is this what you go through on a daily? Bless your blood pressure! Wowie.

Days turned into weeks, and Frozen’s company was one you always enjoyed and needed. Especially now that they were allowing and more importantly ENJOYING physical attention from you. But there was still a lot of unresolved things. Like the fact that they wouldn’t tell you what they needed to survive, if they were human you would know, but they always insisted ‘nothing’ or ‘No I don’t want any’ or ‘I don’t need to sleep’. But you knew they slept, and you knew they ate due to them occasionally treating themself to an iced drink like coffee or tea and that if you ever had food you didn’t like they would eat it for you so you didn’t have to feel bad about wasting it. It really wasn’t all bad though, you found out that they REALLY love cats, they will cry over cat twitter. So when they came into the house yelling about something they found outside you were worried. They better not have brought another mountain lion cub into your home to, again, try and convince you it’s a cat. How did they even get one of those? That was a question you weren’t going to ask, it would just be added to everything else. To your amusement they appeared around the corner with a stick that looked to be carved. “YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND!!!” They say proudly, jumping up and down a bit. “Hmmm, a pretty rock?” you ask from your spot on the couch” They almost squeak “NO EVEN BETTER, THIS COOL STICK!!” They plop down on the couch next to you and whisper “I think it’s magical.” They hold it up for you to see “I don’t think it’s magical...I think someone just carved a dick into it..” you say with a small laugh. They huff, to them you should also be excited, “Well I’ll have you know, dicks can be pretty magical” You flush at this comment, but you weren’t going to let them get to you “Oh how would you know, Mr. Died unmarried!” They gasp “How did you know!?” You roll your eyes “You don’t have a ring?” They scrunch up their face at this “Well I also died with a knife in my chest but I don’t have that now do I?” They watch your face as you go through several emotions. You didn’t know much about them in the context of who they were before they died. Frozen wouldn’t talk about it, but they have told you that they died young, which was one of the many reasons why they existed, or so you were told. They assured you though that being upset about it would do nothing. That even if you did know them alive, which they again assured you that you couldn’t have, they were not the same person now, and they were much much happier spending time with you as your ethereal cuddle bud. Speaking of which you could go for some cuddles now, and you haven't had any in the past few days. You shake your head and smile softly at them “I like the stick, dick or no dick, but I’m feeling low on love, you willing to spare some?” They blink at you, their face flushing, before a smirk grows and they toss the dick stick behind them. They slowly start to crawl towards you. OH! They took it that way “I..I didn’t mean that kind of love!” They ghost their hand over your cheek, they glance down at your lips as their lick their own. They make a point to show off their fangs, something you’ve learned they are quite proud of. You didn’t realize it but you’ve been leaning back, oops there you go, you’re all the way laying on the couch with them on top of you. For a moment you thought things were going to get heated. Especially when they slowly lowered themself on top of you, only to completely lay down and get comfortable. “Come on now, you’re the one who wanted to cuddle~” You wrap your arms around them, yeah of course, they were just messing with you….again. You let out a huff as you start to run your fingers through their thick fluffy hair. You really didn’t realize that this was your first time doing so, and OH how they just melted. If you would have know they liked it so much you would have done this day 1...or well maybe day 9 of knowing them. This gave you an idea…..


	16. Oh sneaky sneaky you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could have just asked? Well either way it's cuddle time!

You were lying there pretending to be sleeping. Oh sneaky sneaky you! You knew that they would stay downstairs for a bit, clean up dinner, do their own thing than come up here and sit by your bed and sometimes,....actually most of the time, fall asleep and wake up before you to make breakfast. So when they sat down with a sigh you thought about scaring the shit out of them, like they did so often to you, but you had better plans in mind. They were going to have a comfortable night's sleep, you would make sure of that. You waited, and waited, you might have even fallen asleep yourself for a bit. You couldn’t tell, but when you rolled over to look at them and you couldn’t help but smile. They looked so calm, their hand was holding up their head, and they seemed to be massaging their own scalp. You had often woken up to find them with their hand still on their head and this just confirms that it must be something they do to get to sleep. You slowly reached over and started to run your fingers through their hair. Instantly they leaned into your hand. You whisper softly “Come on, let's get you to bed” They look at you obviously half asleep “wha?” You take off their glasses for them, and give them a few pats. “Yep, up on the bed, gremlin” you say as you hold the blankets open for them. They look between your eyes and the floor before crawling into your arms and snuggling up to you, while mumbling a “sorry love”. The jeans weren’t the most comfortable to sleep up against and honestly you were guessing they weren’t comfortable to sleep in, but that was a task for another time…..not that kind of time, of gosh you were blushing, and the fact that you could feel their warm breath on your neck-EEK they just kissed your neck, OMG OMGOMGOMG, were they awake the whole time?! You took deep breaths “Sorry for not coming to bed, paper work was hard again” they mumble, wait you were confused. Who said anything about paper work. “Liebe, I know, I know....” wow are they having a conversation? “I love you...I really do babes…” 

Well this was different, maybe they always sleep talk? Though this is more sleep ‘have a full conversation’. But...who were they talking to? ….Was it about you? DID THEY DREAM ABOUT YOU?! What a perve! Oh who were you kidding, you just dragged them into you bed just to cuddle them, and with their comforting arms around you, you were fully planning on sleeping as well. So you did...and everything felt right.


	17. It's an emotion storm, and you're both drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you fluffy heated up time then take it away from you because I am a mean mean man.

Warmth and soft whispers. “I love you” “you mean everything to me”. The feeling of being complete. Touching skin to skin, caressing, biting, kissing. You wake up with a start face completely flushed. Frozen was giving you the same look you were probably giving them. Wow, this was embarrassing, they buried their face half into their pillow. “Yo...you can let go now” a half hearted suggestion. You let go of their shoulder. Wow you feel empty now. You can’t continue to look into their eyes, you look away. “H..how did you sleep?” You ask, trying to make it not awkward. Wow this was awkward, why was this so awkward. “Er..it was.. warm…” “Have any dreams?” WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT, ugh! They are getting up “I’m going to go make breakfast” Ow, your heart hurts. 

Breakfast was lonely, with a side of hurt. Well actually it was a really tasty one, to bad your stomach was in knots. Why did you feel like this? Why did they leave? Your mind was always so full of questions regarding them. You couldn’t just live everyday like this...you needed answers. Rushing upstairs was stupid, you’re foot is still broken. You’re googling so fast thought. For anything. Just some bit of information about Frozen. But it felt like every bit you read was making your stomach in even more knots. By no means was there a lot of info, but there was enough to make you question everything…A cubis! An androginous succubus, a moth man like spirit. Everything was so confusing. So much and nothing connected, you just kept reading as tears started to form in your eyes. No of course they didn’t like you, or even love you, they were just feeding off your attention. Every cuddle, every hand hold, everytime they picked you up, or gave you little nuzzles it was nothing more than surviving. You were crying, heart broken. You never wanted to see their stupid face again. Not their smile, nothing. You laid yourself in your bed and cried. Who knows how long you were crying, or how long you were sleeping, when you awoke it was the evening. 

You shouldn’t worry about them, they aren’t your problem. You need to keep telling yourself that, and more importantly you need to keep an eye on our food. Did it really matter? You weren’t in the mood to eat, so why were you cooking? Obviously to keep your mind off the time and the fact that THEY weren’t home, HERE, not home, this ISN’T their home. Their home is some shallow pit their body was still residing in….or maybe whatever happens after anyone died...No, this really isn’t some show about death, this is about you, and your food, in the empty kitchen. And now it’s about you, and your slightly burnt food and the couch. Maybe you’ll wake up and this will all have been one super long dream. Your food wasn’t tasting any good anyways, you fall asleep to the sounds of the T.V…… alone…


	18. Please Let Me Just Have One (1) Good Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You again? Give it a rest, buddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Fight, not physical, you don't even yell, it just gets a little dramatic.

You gently hold into the figure that was picking you up. It was comforting, like the other times it had happened. “I’m sorry for being late….” You opened your eyes, Frozen….you started to cry, It wasn’t a dream, it really wasn’t. They panic and put you down on the couch again. “Woah, what’s wrong? Baby, what’s wrong?” Your stomach went into knots at that, they tried to take your face into their hands you shook them away. “I know!” that’s all you can get yourself to say. They tear up at this, “I...I’ll do everything I can to make it not happen again, I promise, soon, soon things will be dif-” “No! I know what you are! There is no soon, there is no nothing! There never was!” You want to get some distance so you get up, this leaves them to fall back onto the ground and look at you confused and teary eyed. “I really don’t understand? What’s going on?” They let out a small forced laugh, you wipe away your tears and take a breath. “I know you’re a cu-...a succubus/incubus thing.” They, get up. “I’m not a cubis, where did you get that?” “Online, from other who have met you” They run their hand through their hair “they also said I was a vampire, we both know most things on the internet aren’t true” “Than explain why when we touch, when we hug, when we spend time together you start looking a little less like a corpse and more like a healthy human.” They hold up their hands “Okay, okay, you got me, my heartbeats when I’m around the people I love.” “Doesn’t that prove my point?” They wrinkle their nose up at you, “almost not at all, I don’t “feed off you” you’ll never walk away from me being tired, and more importantly, if you haven't noticed” They start to float, “I don’t need you to use my energy, I was and still am a HUMAN S.P.I.R.I.T.” This kind of pissed you off, you were glaring at them “You complete me~” They trace a heart in the air, a glowing trail follows their finger, they make a flirty face at you. “Frozen, I know you were the one to break my foot…” 

This almost gives them whiplash, if a spirit can get that. They cringe so hard they stand up. “What?” was their only reply. “I know you were the reason I fell, I know you did that to me…” Tears start to fall down their reddened face, they squeeze their fists so hard it bruises. Barely being able to breathe they say “It’s correlation, not causation…Maybe….If I had wings and a halo you wouldn’t be saying this, maybe if I looked more holy you wouldn’t be questioning me like this. How am I meant to prove myself innocent to someone who doesn’t even know the laws?!” You cringe, there was a small point in this, how much did you really know about demons and spirits and angels and gods and…..well really you KNEW nothing. “What...can I do? What can I do to make you believe I'm innocent?” They seemed to be pleading with you. “Don’t use your powers on me…” You say in a hushed voice. They snap their fingers, “there done.” Besides a dull/numb feeling in your foot, nothing changed…..”Nothing changed” you commented. They turned away from you, holding they hands up to the side, “Wow….shocker…”


	19. Why question a blessing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People fight, it's okay, but you both need to let it settle.

These next few days were the hardest in your life, you were feeling so lonely without Frozen there 24/7. After your fight they were keeping their distance. They still brought and made you food, and they still sent cat pictures and sometimes you would still find them doing paperwork, or now even art, at your kitchen table. But it wasn’t the same, they wouldn’t touch you, the would jump if you touched them. This was breaking your heart. You knew now how irrational you were being and they apologized for leaving you with so many questions. But now things hurt, badly. It seemed like everyday they would show up pale, and realized they no longer sleep next to you at night. So when they took your hand on the way to the hospital it shocked you. But you silently enjoyed it, no need to question a blessing right? 

So when they were flirting with your nurse you couldn’t help but nudge them lightly and tell them in a stirn voice to leave the working lad alone. Frozen gave you the first real smile in days. You think that’s when you really decided it. You loved them, no twists, you really loved them. Going home was great, they took you for ice cream and you got to watch them cry over a cat someone was walking. You spent the rest of the day doing some stuff you couldn’t while you had the cast on and by the end of the day it was back to normal. Frozen was writing something on their phone, a story of some kind, and you were leaning on them watching the T.V. That was until the rain started. It was soft, but it seemed to stir something in your couch partner. They held onto you a little tighter as they watched out the window. You lean up and place a small kiss on their cheek, a bit closer to their mouth then maybe they expected, “We are going to bed now” you say comfortingly. They flash you a smile that was meant to cover than anxiety. “Ah, okay, goodnight.” You get up and pull their arm with you, they just freeze up and look super confused, this makes you laugh. “Come on silly, I said ‘we’” they mouth ‘oh’ and get up. 

Laying next to them again was nice, but this time without pants! Wow that made you blush, but shorts were okay, at least it wasn’t jeans! But a t-shirt would have been nice, you know to keep your blood pressure down. You continue to run your hand through their hair as the drew shapes and designs into your back. Wait...did they just draw a dick? YEP they did! You giggle at this “did you just draw a dick?” they smile, “Nooooooo.” “I’m sure I felt a dick!” They smirk at that, “well, I don’t know how that happened~” You shake your hand and snuggle them closer….”You know” you say hesitantly, in a whisper, “the day you saved me? I really thought you were an angle” They blush at this and whisper back “me? How?, Was it the pretty face?” you hum a yes, “that and the halo” They chuckle “that wasn’t a halo, that was a barrier to stop the rain” you roll your eyes at this “that’s a weird way to say halo”. They get embarrassed by this and nuzzle their face into your neck. You swear they try to ask you something, but it’s too muffled. “I can’t hear you down there Mr. “I’m not a vampire but I hang around necks”” You say with a laugh, they pull back a bit and look at you nervously “would you like to go on..a..date tomorrow?” you smile at this, you let out a squeak as you pull them close again “yes, yes, okay we gotta get to sleep the now than so we have lots of energy.” They let out a small ‘okay’. You were so excited for it!!


	20. Soft rainbows, because this is all hella gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods know they love you.

To say that Frozen stared was an understatement. When they have those blue eyes you can tell where they are looking and yeah, maybe that would normally be a pretty good cool thing. That is until you realize this gremlin just loves to look at you. They just seem to be studying you, it made you blush and smile of course, because who wouldn’t want to be looked at like a piece of art...well by the one you like like..or in this case love. But the problems came when Frozen would just stare off at other things and people. Not because you were jealous but because you didn’t need your silly gremlin starting anything. “Look okay, just, keep the eyes to me.” They roll theirs instead “I’ve had eyeballs for decades liebe, no one’s going to start anything over me just looking at them.” You wrinkle your nose at them as you take another bite of your food. “And how do you know that’s not why you died?” They laugh at this, quite hard actually, before covering their face with their hand. “Have you met me though? One little flirt and I can make anyone a sub~” your turn to roll your eyes, “you can’t make people into sandwiches by flirting with them.” They place their head into their hands “You are just so pretty you know that?” You blush at this...wait “Hey!” they smirk, “Don’t read that much into it, unless it fits~” You take your last few bites, than look at them “Alright, lets get out of here before you fist anyone.” They smile and let out a slight sigh “You mean fisticuff?” You look at them confused, “Um…? Gesundheit?” They just take your hand into theirs and leave, trying to calm their laughing. 

A walk was nice, but eventually you needed to stop. So you found a nice place to sit, they even set their jacket down for the both of you to sit on. They held your hand as they, for the first time, talked to you about their life alive. They mentioned their bad relationship with their mother and their absent father. They talk about how they never had a soul mate and about wanting to be a lot of things, but never living long enough to see any of them go anywhere. They knew, though, that if they were still alive they would be an artist. They talked about how when they were alive they had a love for people, and the beauty in them, how that love has only grown how. They skip the tears and just start on the whole being dead part of them. They mention how they just didn’t want what the afterlife gave them, they wanted to make others happy more than they wanted it themself. “I’m not very good at it though…” You squeeze their hand “well I don’t believe that…” They smile a bit, their cheeks heating up. “I want you to know, I really do love you...and I...well I trudged through the nether world once, I’ll do it again, for you…” You smile at this, they continue with a bright smile on their face “Liebe, I’ve never met someone as funny and gentle as you, I love so much about you, your smile and the way you look at me, and I love seeing you work on things, I love when you share the things your passionate about and I know, I know it’s been only 3 months but….Gods know I am so in love...I would do anything for you...” You take both their hands, spending some time to look over all the scars and blemishes on them. You look into their glowing white eyes, they open their mouth to continue “All you would have to do is ...say my name”. You smile at them, they were so worked up, but it was cute, “I know you said that when you were alive you didn’t have a soulmate ...but maybe...by chance, yours just wasn’t around back then...you were just going to have to wait.” They cringe “Oh, come on, we are both adults here, don’t put it like that!” You laugh “Wow, I know we’ve been over this before, but you really are like Beetle-”You don’t get to finish, Frozen had pulled you into a kiss. Yeah, this was something you could get used to. They pulled away looking at you seriously “What. Did. I. Say. About. The. Bug. Beverage. Man!” You laugh, yeah, this was so something you could get used to.


	21. Bonus Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, this is so stupid all of this and of course this isn't canon. Silly!

“...but you really are like Betelgeuse,Betelgeuse,Betelgeuse!” You quickly spit out the cursed three words. Surely this wasn’t going to work! Hahaha, the look on Frozens Face...wait...where was Frozen, omg they were in the grass having a hot zexy making out with Beetlejuice (the musical or the cartoon, lets be real here), “Nno stop old man! That’s my Frozen Waffle!” You cry as you start to tear up. “Sorry babes, they are mine….Also I am a pansexual” Beej waves a tiny pan flag. You spend the rest of your life having to share Frozen, but you’re okay with it because Frozen is actually possibly poly and you want them to be happy, and eventually they get over it BECSUE IT’S JUST A PHASE, ARE YOU PROUD WAFFLE!? ARE YOU PROUD OF WHAT YOU HAVE CREATED!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 FrozenTwoDeath


End file.
